Deux bêtes dans le même lit
by Intense-embrace
Summary: Grimmjow et Ichigo ont tous les deux une carrière difficile et dangereuse, il leur arrive parfois de ne plus se voir pendant des semaines mais dans ce cas-là, leurs retrouvailles sont brutales et mémorables.


Bonjour, je me lanca alors voila mon premier Lemon j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup, surtout pour leurs relations intimes car ils ont tout les deux un tempéramernt de feux qui laisse place à de nombreux sénariaux.

Désolé pour les fautes, je suis assez nul en orthographe et pour l'instant j'ai pas trouvé de bêta mais je ne pouvais plus attendre avant de poster.

Il y aura peut âtre une suite

Il était très tard, dans la nuit noir un beau jeune homme marchait d'un pas préssé, la fin de la semaine était arrivée très lentement. Au journal les jours avaient été très chargées et le journaliste qu'il était avait travaillé tout les soirs, ils avaient traqués sans relache un dangereu raiseau de criminel qui demain ferait la une des journeaux, mais le jeune homme avait eu suite à cette publication énormement de paperasse à remplir et ça lui avait pris une bonne partie de la nuit.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il s'arreta sur le pas de la porte et enleva ses chaussures afin de ne pas faire de bruit ne voulant pas reveillé son amant. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu, il était en manque de calin, de tendresse mais égallement de moment torrides, il avait vraiment besoin de souffler et de relacher l'adrénaline.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et avança à pas de loup, il déposa ses affaires ainsi que son ordinateur et son appareil dans le tirroire de l'entrée, le même ou son amant déposait ses affaires de service. Il faut dire que son copain était grave sexy dans son uniforme, il traversa le sallon et s'appretait à monter les escaliers dans le noir se fiant à son touché lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de glissement et de grinsement.

-Grimmjow ? Demanda t'il

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, il s'appretait à repartir pensant avoir rêver mais autre un bruit plus métalique se fit aussi entendre, la il y avait vraiment quelqu'un il n'avait pas rêvé, une sensation étrange lui tordit le ventre, comme si on l'avait froller. Le jeune journaliste se mit en position de combat et alors qu'il sentit clairement un soufle dans son coup il se retourna pour envoyer son poind dans la figure de l'intru seulement tout ne fonctionna pas comme prévu, son bras fut attrapé par le dit inconnu, retenu dans le dos et le torse plaqué lourdement contre la table.

Il sentit un froid s'installer autour de son poigné et un clique retentit, il sentit alors un poid se presser contre son corps lui coupant le soufle, son autre bras fut amené en arrière par une poigne de fer et un autre clique retentit. Il avait désormais les mains attachées dans le dos par ses propres menotes d'ou le bruit du début.

Un soufle chaud le fit frissoner et une voie grave retentit

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation monsieur le journaliste.

-Grimmjow?! s'étonna Ichigo, mais à quoi tu joue tu m'a fait peur.

-Vangeance ricana sadiquement l'homme avant de retourner son amant et de le soulever pour l'assoir sur la table.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la bête sauvage qui partageait son lit depuis des années, le jeune homme sut qu'il allait passer une nuit très très longue et intense.

-Je trouve que j'ai été légèrement oublié ses derniers temps, soufla la voix chaude dans le coup de la brebis

D'intenses frissons parcoururent le corps du plus jeune, c'est foux comme avec seulement quelques mots son homme pouvait l'exciter à ce point. Il répliqua instinctivement, en rentrant dans le jeux de son amant

-C'est vrai j'ai vraiment été un vilain garçon, s'excita le rouquin, un ricannement sadique lui répondit alors prouvant que son aprtenaire était tout à fait d'accord

-Oh que oui, et il mérite une punition le mechant garçon

La bête sauvage tira sur les cheveux d'ichigo lui extorquant un léger cris de douleur, son nez et sa langue glissèrent sur sa jugulaire soumissant le jeune homme à son amant, il montra ainsi à son jeune journaliste qu'il dirigeait la partie.

Il lécha et suca le coup légèrement bronzé au gout caramel y imposant sa marque, son sourrire sadique s'agrandit sous les couinnements de son amant. Il fit courir sa langue sur sa machoire avant de venir goutter à ses lèvres, Ichigo les entrouvit alors dans l'espoir de sentir une langue s'incruster dans sa bouche mais rien ne vient, le frustrant grandement.

Alors comme ça son homme voulait se la jouer sadiquer, il se vangerait foix de rouquin!

La main chaude de grimmjow se posa sur son torse et le poussa en arrière, ichigo se laissa porté et s'allonga de ton son long sur la table ne bois fixant intensément l'homme pendant le temps de la descente, celle ci leur avait semblé si longue et sensuelle que leur regard était resté encré l'un dans l'autre comme deux ements contraires.

Grimmjow fit courir ses mains sur la chemise blanche du plus jeune, il passa ses doigts entre les boutons sans jamais les ouvrir, il se régalait à frustrer son amant, admirant Ichigo se tortillant sous son touché dans l'espoire d'enfin enlever ce bout de tissus. Grimmjow remonta doucemment le long du torce de son amant pour ensuite capturé ses lèvres d'un baisé tendre, il s'éloigna et carressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts admirant une fois de plus la personne avec qui il avait choisit de passer sa vie. Il raprocha ses lèvres jusqu'a froller celle d'Ichigo, toujours les yeux dans les yeux ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Grimmjow rapprocha sensuellement ses lèvres de l'oreil de son amant, sa main alla se perdre dans les cheveux du rouquin lui tirant une soupir d' aise, il ouvrit la bouche et lui souffla ses mots au creux de l'oreil, mots qu'Ichigo reconnaitrait entre milles, mots qu'y l'avaient séduits il y a de ça des années:

-Si je devait choisir entre ne plus t'aimer et arrêter de respirer, j'utiliserait mon dernier soufle pour te dire à quel point je t'aime. Cette phrase si pleine de souvenir et d'amour firent monter les larmes aux yeux du jeune homme, un large sourir s'étira sur ses lèvres et une larme salée perla du coin de ses yeux pour terminer sa courses entre les doigts de son amant.

\- Je t'aime comme un foux Grimmjow Jargerjack, je ne demande qu'a me perdre dans tes bras et tes sourirs pour l'infinie.

Grimmjow releva la tête et embrassa bestiallement son amant lui tranmettant tout son amour dans se long et fougeux baisé, c'est foux comme ses quelques mots avaient fait ressurgir comme sentiments. Il restèrent la quelques minutes à s'admirer et s'embrasser pour rettraper leurs longs moments d'abscence.

Le plus vieux se leva après un enième baisé et se dirigea vers le post de radio, il y mit un CD sensuel et appuya sur start diffusant la chaude mélodie dans la pièce, il retrouna près de son amant et le relava, il l'embrassa avec force jouant avec sa langue, découvrant chaque recoin de la bouche du jeune journaliste, sa main gauche pressa les fesses très attirantes dans ce jean tandis que l'autre alla rencontrer les mains toujours maintenues dans le dos, un clique retentit et les deux mains aussitôt libérées allèrent se perdre dans le dos et les cheveux du bleuté, rapprochant leur corps. Le baiser devint alors encore plus érotique et passionné tel deux bêtes sauvages cherchant à s'aprivoisées.

Après quelques minutes et une reserve d'air largement diminuée les deux hommes se séparèrent, Grimmjow se leva et alla s'assoir sur le canapé face à la table, il regardait toujours son amant avec cette expression de chasseur qui excitait tant le jeune, son regard était provocateur et Ichigo savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour exciter son amant.

Sous se regard lourd de sens, le jeune homme se leva lentement suivant le rythme de la musique, il se décola légèrement de la table et commença à se déancher d'abort tout doucement puis plus sensuellement suivant le song latino qui pulsait dans les enceintes, il commença à se caresser le corps regardant droit dans les yeux son compagnon, ses gestes se firent lents et sensuelles, certains de ses doigts s'appliquait à exciter les parties érogènes de son corps à travers le tissu.

Une de ses mains se perdit dans ses cheveux trandis que l'autre descendait le long de son torse, la tête rejetée en arrière et de légers gémissement sortant de sa bouche entrouverte, Ichigo détacha le bouton de son jean sans pour autant descendre la fermeture éclaire. Le danseur sentait le regard chaud de son compagnons suivrent le moindre de ses mouvements il pouvait lire le désir, l'envie, l'amour et la sauvagerie à travers se regard.

Tu m'excite Bambie ne t'arrête surtout pas! Ces quelques mots grognés de désir par Grimmjow firent sourir sadiquement le jeune homme.

Il mourrait d'envie de tirer des gémissements au bleuté sans même le toucher, Ichigo descida alors de passer au niveau supperieur, un sourir gourmand prenant place sur ses lèvres il se rapprocha du canapé fixant avec envie son amant, bougeant les anches d'une façon aussi provocante que sexy, il s'arrêta juste devant lui tout en continuant à bouger sur la musique, laissant son corps être noyé par ses sensassions il ferma les yeux et se laissa porté, il se raprochait et s'éloignait du corps chaud devant lui, se cambrant de façon sexy et déhanchant son adorable derrière juste sous les yeux de l'homme.

Il se baissa lentement ne tardant pas se mettre sur les genoux face à son amant, cambré et une main le stabilisant appuyé sur le sol, sa deuxième remontant le long de son torse alors qu'il tirait beaucoup plus viollement sur sa chemise sans pour autant la déchirer. Grimmjow au sommum de l'excitation mourait d'envie d'arracher les vêtement de son si sexy amant mais il perdrait la partie si il ne resistait pas, il admira donc son tendre amant onduler sur la musique, sa main parcourant de long en large son corps lui tirant des gémissements si érotiques.

Ichigo commençait à devenir fievreux, une douce chaleur parcourrait son corps au fur et à mesure que l'excitation le gagnait, son coeur battait la chamade si fort qu'il frappait aussi fort que le boum de la musique, son soufle et sa respiration devenait sacadé et le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Ayant du mal à tenir il plonga son regard dans celui de grimmjow et demanda d'une voix érotique et supliante:

-Tu vas me laisser venir tout seul?

Grimmjow resistait tant bien que mal au corps et à la voix qui le provoquait sans relache.

Ichigo descida alors de continuer le jeu voyant que son homme resistait encore, sa main titilla son téton devenu rouge, le pincant et le caressant sans relache pendant que sa jumelle détacha enfin le premier bouton de son col, elle continua sa course jusqu'aj deuxième laissant apparaitre un bout du torse finnement musclé par les entrainements. Seulement elle s'arrêta là, frustrant d'avantage le bleuté, le jeune homme se relava tout en continuant à danser, il agripa son jeant en tira légèrement des deux côpé de la fermeture la faisant coulisser avec une lenteur absolue. Il se pencha, dévoilant son V parfait à son amant, continuant de tirer le pantalon glissant sur sa peau lui provocant des frissons de plaisir. Le haut de son boxer était maintenant bien à découvert, laissant Grimmjox admirer le ton noir de l'elastique trancher avec la peaux blanche du jeune homme.

Néanmoins le mouvement de descente se stoppa et grimmjow remonta les yeux jusqu'a ceux de son amant, il vit alors celui-ci avancer sensuellement jusqu'a lui, le jeune homme posa ses deux mains sur les larges épaules de l'homme et colant son torse tout en cambrant son dos, le premier contact entre les deux amants les firent tremblé d'excitation, leur chaleur corporelle se mélangea ne formant plus qu'un.

Ichigo prit une des mains du bleuté et la posa sur ses fesses, grimmjow les aggripa fortement lui tirant un gémissament de bonheur, il ne tarda pas à passer sa main sous l'élastique du boxer pour apprecier le contact de leur peau se trouchant enfin.

Ichigo quant à lui ne resta pas pour autant immobile, il ondula son corps contre son amant frotant leur deux torses et leur érections avant de venir perdre ses lèvres dans le coup du bleuté, sucant, léchant chaque parcelle de peau en profitant pour y laisser sa marque au passage. Grimmjow lui profitait un maximun des fesses de son amant sans pour autant descendre l'habit, sa peau le brulait et la chaleur de la piece grimpait à une tel vitesse, la tête rejetée en arrière il profitait des caresses que lui prodiguait son amant.

-Encore bambie gémit t'il prit dans un tourbillon de sensations

-Vos désires sont des ordres votre altesse. Souffla érotiquement le dit bambie

La musique changea subitement et Ichigo se recula coupant tout contact, le rythme se fit plus sacadée et ichigo entamma alors des mouvements de anche terriblement sexy faisant dresser le gros soldat de Gimmjow à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Le bleuté descendit sa main et commença à se caresser à travers ses vêtements. Ichigo entendit très clairement le gémissement soufflé par son amant et sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux d'avoir gagné son pari personnel il remonta sensuellement ses mains frolant son corps jusqu'à ses cheveux les tirants en arrière, il les fits ensuite parcourir son torse et tira d'un coup sec faisant eclater tout les boutons de sa belle chemise dévoilant enfin un torse parfaitement musclé aux yeux gourmant de son amant.

Rieur Ichigo prit un peux d'élant et se jeta litérallement sur son amant, le canapé vasilla sous l'élant et faillit se renverser, Girmjow surpris par le changement brutal de mouvement aggripa par raflexe un Ichigo qui rillait aux éclats lui tirants un tendre sourir. Il ne tarda pas à sentir les douces lèvre du strip teaseur prendre place sur les siennes l'entrainant dans un langoureu baisé, le bleuté passa à l'action, fit glisser la chemise sur les épaules et le long des bras de son âme soeur. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol et Ichigo glissa ses lèvres près de l'oreil du bleuté comme celui-ci l'avait fait plus tôt.

-On dirait que le petit soldat est au garde à vous. Glissa t'il sensuellement tout en faisant le contour de la bosse dans le pantalon du bleuté avec son indexe, lui tirant un long gémissement.

-Il n'a pas pu rersister à se lever, tu lui fait trop d'effet Ichi répondit sincèrement l'homme.

Ichigo appuya sur le mini grimmjow faissant grimasser son amant, il prit un air faussement désolé avant de demander.

-Le petit te fait mal aurait tu besoin de soin ?

-Oh oui, il n'attend que ça mon amour lui souffla Grimm en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ichigo rougit et se lécha sensuellement les lèvres, le lieutnant descendu lentement des genoux de son amant en profitant pour faire rencontrer leur érection lors de la descente. Il se mit alors à genoux devant son amant, joueur il repprocha sa bouche de la bosse et y dépossa un tendre baisé à travers le jean, il le titilla ensuite avec sa langue se délectant des gémissements de frustration de son homme. Une main imposante ne tarda pas à se perde dans ses cheveux lui faisant relever la tête.

-Mon amour arrête de jouer, le petit Grimmjow veux passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Comment resister à cette demande.

Ichigo déboutonna enfin le pantalon de Grimmjox et descendit la braguette avec sa bouche, son nez frola le petit soldat et grimmjow serra les coussins de ses mains, il se leva légèrement permettant ainsi à Ichigo de descendre son pantalon, déja pied nu Ichigo pu enlever définitivement le jean.

Grimmjow écarta les jambes et le journaliste pu se caller entre elles, il déposa quelques baisés sur ses cuisses, remontant lentement vers son penis. Celui-ci toujours prisonier du boxer était déja d'une taille imposante, Ichigo rigola se souvenant de la première fois ou il avait du faire face à se monstre, Grimmjox remarquant le changement du jeune homme lui demanda ce qu'il se passait et le jeune homme lui répondit simplement

-mini Grimmjow est toujours aussi vigoureu

-Evidemment répliqua le plus vieux, fier de lui.

Ichigo descendit sa main le long de sa cuisse et releva le bas de son jean, dans le petit étuit noir accroché à sa cheville il y sortit un magnifique couteau. Grimmjow comprenant ce qu'il allait faire le mit en garde.

-Fait attention, mini grommjow et son papa seront très en colère si tu l'entaille.

-Ne dit pas sa je serait presque tenté de faire exprès, mon amour plaisanta à moitier Ichigo.

Il approcha le couteau du boxer et glissa la lame sous le tissu, frolant exprès la peau de son amant. Le froid de la lame fit grogner celui-ci mais cela n'arrêta pas le journaliste, il remonta la lame, déchirant aisi le tissus. Le boxer taillé en deux ne tarda pas à tomber sur le sol, ichigo posa son couteau sur la table basse et retourna à son affaire, il prit à plaine main le membre de Grimmjow et le rapprocha de son visage.

\- Mini toi n'as pas été blaissé, comme promis

Il ne laissa pas à grimmjow le temps de repondre et dépossa un baisé sur le bout du gland, il descendit lentement laissant sa langue passer sur les veines de son amant, arrivé à la base il suça la peau mordillant légèrement à certains endroits qu'ils savaient érogères. Grimmjow n'en menait pas large, sa main s'aggripa aux cheveux du journaliste pendant que ses yeux ne lachaient pas la délicieuse créature qui lui prodiguatit une gatterie.

Ichigo s'accupa ensuite des boulles de son amant les léchant lentements et les massant avec ses mains, Ichigo se délectait des sons indescend qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Il remonta lentement léchant de toute sa longueur la verge du bleuté, arrivé au gland, il le glissa dans sa bouche, léchant les quelques gouttes de sperme qui prelaient du pénis de son amant.

Un doigt passa sous son menton et le remonta, il croisa les yeux bleu de son amant, celui-ci glissa une meche de cheveux derrère l'oreille du jeune homme avant de s'adressser à lui.

-Regarde moi dans le yeux et suce moi Ichi. Son ton sexy et dominant fit frissonner le jeune homme

Les yeux encré dans celui de son amant il repris sa fallation, la penis dans sa main il approcha lentement sa bouche, il fit rentré le gland mais cette fois ci ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il creusa les joue et les yeux dans les yeux de son amant alors que son pénis glissait dans sa bouche et long de sa gorge.

Il vit les yeux de son amant refléttant son plaisir alors que sa mains se crispait dans ses cheveux, une foi le membre au complet dans sa bouche il le ressortit tout aussi lentement, la bouche completement libre il lécha de tout la longeueur le monstre et ne tarda pas à le renfoncer dans sa bouche, il commença à sucer avec plus d'ardeur changeant l'angle, la bite de Grimmjow tapait tantot le fond de sa gorge, tantôt l'intérrieur de ses joues, les gémissements de son homme se firent de plus en plus intenses, leur yeux ne se lachant pas Ichigo accélérait le mouvement. Mais grimmjow l'arrêta, lui retirant totalement sa queue de la bouche, il se leva et colla Ichigo aux bas du canapé la tête légèrement en arrière, il approcha de son amant et lui embrassa legèrement les lèvres avant d'annoncer

-Maintenant c'est moi qui mène la danse, prépare toi Ichi parce que bébé grimmjow va te baiser la bouche, tu as téllément négligé ton rôle que je suis pleind alors avale un max bébé.

-Hum. Ichigo gémit aux paroles des son amant.

Le jeune se soumit automatiquement à son amant, celui-ci passa une de ses mains sous la nuque du rouquin et se positionna dans l'angle parfait, Ichigo ouvrit gannd la bouche et détendit sa gorge, il ne tarda pas à recevoir une queue énorme entrant et ressortant avec puissance, il se tient avec sa main droite au sol tandit que sa jumelle aggripait la jambe musclée de son homme. Son amant continua à le pilloner gémissant de plus en plus fort lachant des mots vulgaires et cochons à chaque mouvement, Ichigo lui sentait clairrement le monstre prendre du volume dans sa bouche.

-c'est trop bon, Je vais bientôt venir Ichi, avale tout.

Ichigo creusa les joues pour accentuer les sensassions et Grimmjow gémit d'autre bout de frases avant d'éjaculer violement dans la bouche de son amant. Ichigo esseya de tout avaler mais il y en avait trop, du sperme coulait le long de son menton tandis que Grimmjow venait une deuxième fois. Il avala ce qu'il pu contenir dans sa bouche avant de se raprocher du membre maintenant mou de son amant pour venir le lécher et enlever les dernières traces de sperme. Le dit amant admirait son homme le nettoyer, lorsque celui-ci ai finit Grimmjow se rassit sur le canapé et monta son amant sur ses genoux. Il essuya les lèvres du rouquin ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son visage pour ensuite présenter ses doigts sales à son amant qui les prits en bouches. Se saisissant de mouchoir qu'il tempa dans le verre d'au resté près du canapé il nettoya tendrement les dernières traces et prit en même temps la parole.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore quand tu prend ta position de dominant darling susura t'il contre les lèvres de son amant tout en caressant son sex.

-En tout cas tu as vraiment une bouche faite pour ça, qui ne goutera qu'a mon sex.

-Bien sur mon amour répondit Ichigo tout en accentuant les mouvements sur mini grommjow qui reprenait maintenant du poil de la bête.

Grimmjow inpatient de sentir autre chose enserrer sa bite mit son amant debout et le déhabilla completement, détachant l'arme sur sa jambe. Nu comme au premier jour, il le réinstalla sur ses genoux.

Grimmjow continua sur sa lansée et donna son premier ordre à Ichigo

-Prépare toi tout seul, je veux te voir te tortiller sur nos doigts

Ichigo frisonna, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les suca longuement , sensuellement les mouillant le plus possible, il se souleva et se mit sur les genoux, une main posé sur le dossier du canapé pour se stabiliser et sa main droite se dirigeant vers son cul

Il massa l'anneau de chaire avec son index, doucement il rentra son doigts dans son petit troup, le premier n'était pas douloureux mais ichigo se titilla pour augmenter son plaisir.

Grimmjow quand à lui mit une mains dans le dos de son amant admirant son amour se pénétrer, sa main se dirigea naturellement vers les boutons de chair du jeune pour venir les titller provoquant des gémissements de bonheur au journaliste. Celui-ci passa à l'étape suivant et rentra un deuxième doigt dans son antre, il eu un peux plus de mal à rentrer, il effectua des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre sa chaire, la tête rejeté en arrière il gémissait sans relache bougeant ses doigts bien conscient du regard de son amant. Le troisième doigts eu plus de mal à passer, une grimmasse se forma sur son visage alors qu'il l'enfonçait dans son antre, Grimmjow détrouna son attention en lui prodiguant des caresses et ichigo parvient à détendre son anus sans avoir trop mal.

Le dominant présenta ses doigts au jeune homme et celui-ci les suca longuement, pendant ce temps la deuxième main de Grimmjow se dirigea vers le cul d'Ichigo, il prit la main de son amant et l'enfonça plus profondément dans l'anus de celui-ci. Ichigo surpris poussa un couinement mais se laissa faire, son amant prit le contôle des mouvements du plus jeune retirant et enfonçant les doigts d'Ichigo dans son propre corps.

Après quelques minutes il retira totalement les doigts il sortit ses doigts de la bouche d'ichigo et les entrelassa à ceux de son amant, il remonta leur mains vers le troupmaintenant beaucoup plus détendu du jeune homme et enfonça quatres de leurs doigts. Quel sensation étrange pour ichigo de sentir ses doigts et ceux de grimmjow se toucher dans son corps, le plus vieu enfonça les siens bien plus prodemment touchant sa boula de chaire, le jeune homme cria de plaisir et du se maintanir plus fortement au épaules de son homme. Alors que Grimmjow jouait avec sa prostate Ichigo avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, il allait bientôt venir si le plus vieux n'arrêtait pas, le dit plus vieux resta enfoncé massant la boule de nerfs faisant pleurer de bonheurt son amant.

-G...grimm.a..arrête je..je vais ...venir

Le plus vieux stopa sec son geste tirant un grognement de frustration du plus jeune, il sortit ses doigts et le regarda dans le yeux, prenant son sex dans la main il le positionna contre l'entrée d'Ichigo, s'y frottant sans jamais s'enfoncer.

-humm tu aimes ça mon amour. Sussura Grimmjow

-Arrête de ma faire attendre!

Le jeune homme à bout de nerf commença à descendre de lui même sur le sexe long et dur de son homme, il était si gros qu'Ichigo eu du mal à tout enfoncer. Il avait les yeux fermées et la bouche grande ouverte à cause d'un gémissement sourd, lorsqu'il termina sa descente il s'imobilisa sur les genoux de son amant tramblant de désir. Grimmjow quant à lui compressé par les chaires du plus jeune lui griffa le dos en rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Hum, tu es toujours aussi chaud et sérré. Mon amour gémit le bleuté

-Et toi toujours aussi bien monté, ça m'avait manqué. Réplica le rouquin, sa voix était sacadé et sa vision troublé à cause du plaisir.

Le dominant aggripa les belles fesses de son amant et ressortit lentement avant de se ré enfoncer d'un coup, Ichigo cria de bonheur, son amant venait de taper sa prostate Grimmjow était une vrai bête de sex et il connaissait par coeur le corps de son amant: chaque point érogène, chaque senssion différentes que lui procurait chaque position.

Il ne s'arreta pas et continua sur sa lancée augmentant le plaisir tout en frapant aléatoirement la prostate de son amant, le surprenant à chaque coup.

Le plus jeune gémissait de plaisir tout en s'accrochant fermement au bleuté sa tête enfouie dans son coup la respiration sacadée. Continuant les coups butoires, le plus vieux captura les gémissements de son amant en lui roulant une pelle magistrale, il faisait litéralement sauter son amant sur ses genoux faisant aller et venir son sex dans l'entre du plus jeune.

-AH..Humm oui! Grimmm, encore, plus fort, c'est trop bon !

-A.. vos ordres.

Grimmjow ressortit de son amant et le souleva pour le plaquer contre le canapé, Ichigo maintenant à quatre patte aggripé au canapé, Grimmjow lui aggripa les anches et le pencha en avant, se ré enfonçant sans prévenir dans l'antre de son amant qui cria de surprise et de bonheur, la pénétration fut si bestialle que le pénétré du s'accrocher au dossier du canapé pour ne pas tomber.

Grimmjow continua les coups butoires et grogna.

-Tu aimes ça Ichi, hein tu adore que je te prenne comme ça !

-Oh oui! encore, vas y plus fort!

Grimmjow frappa encore et encore la prostate de son amant le faisant hurler de bonheur, les coups devenaient de plus en plus puissant et intense faisaint monté au 7 ème ciel les deux partenaires.

-Grimm, je.. je vais.. AH!

Ichigo éjacula sur le fauteuil et ses jambes flagolèrent comme du coton, deux bras puissants passèrent sous sa tailles pour le soutenir. Seul "problème "de la situation : le sex encore gonflé à bloc de son amant n'était toujours pas sortit de son antre.

Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration Grimmjow se retira et prix son amant dans les bras, il monta les escalie malgré l'envie de replonger dans le corps du jeune pour se soulager. Alors qu'il montait une main coquine se saisit du sex encore excité de l'homme pour le masturber .

-Ichi si tu fais ça je vais devoir te prendre sur place.

-Oh serait tu devenus précosse, je suis pourtant sur que tu pourrais tenir jusqu'au lit

-Oh défi axcepté mais que fera tu si je gagne? Demanda Griimjow

-J'exausserait un de tes souhaits.Répondit l'autre

-marché conclu

La main reprit son activitée empoignant fermement le long et dur sex de son amant, voyant que Grimmjow allait tenir le coup Ichigo tourna la tête et mordilla l'un des mamelons du bleuté, se geste tira un gémissement au plus vieux qui protesta.

-Hey ..c'est pas... du jeu ! s'indigna Grimmjow

-Tu n'as jamais dit que je n'avais pas le droit.

Le plus jeune continua à mordiller, lecher, sucotter tout ce qui lui passait sous la bouche et fut tellement prit par ce qu'il faisait qu'il comprit qu'il avait perdu la parti lorsqu'il fut jeter sur le lit.

-Tu vas me devoir un souhait I-C-H-I-G-O susura t'il en pronançant sensuellement le nom de son amant.

Il monta sur le lit, surplombant son amant, Grimmjow avait l'attitude d'une bête sauvage prête à dévorer sa proie, il glissa sa langue le long de la machoire de son homme et lui embrassa le coup. La bête aggripa les anches d'Ichigo et s'enfonça d'un coup jusqu'a la garde, son amant étant déjà détendu il pu le piloner brutalement sans lui faire mal, Ichigo quant à lui hurlait du bonheur d'être de nouveau complet la queue de son amant enfoncé profondémment dans son anus. Il lui frappait la prostate faisant regonfler la verge du rouquin qui avait perdu de sa vigueur suita à son éjaculation.

-Encore! plus fort Grimm, plus vite, j'en veux PLUS !

Le plus vieu accéléra la cadanse grognant comme une bête.

-Ichi je vais...

Grimmjow griffa les anches de son soumis et s'enfonça profondémment éjaculant profondement dans son corps pendant qu'Ichigo éjaculait sur lui dans un cris d'exctase.

Grimmjow ressortit de l'antre d'Ichigo mais au lieu de se laisser aller sur le lit il retourna son amant et le mis à quatre pattes.

-Grim...

Ichigo n'eu pas le temps de finir que son amant se renfonça en lui, coulissant facillement avec le sperme déjà présant dans l'annus du rouquin.

Il commença à donner des coups butoirs, son sex toujours aussi gros tapa le fond d'Ichigo et fit regonfler son sex grace à la main de grimmjow qui effectua un mouvement de pompe sur son sex.

-Grimm... Ah !

-Alors Ichi... On est pas endurant.

-Si... ne te hummm ...fout pas de moi.. c'est toi le vieux .humm.. du han.. couple.

-On va voir qui est le vieux.

Il sortit son sex de son amant et le souleva pour le plaquer contre le mur, il se renfonça bestiallament et pilona avec force son amant faisant bien attention à toucher sa prostate à chaque fois pour le faire hurler de plaisir.

Ichigo ne tenu plus logtemps et éjacula une troisième fois, Grimmjow resortit de son amant et le mit à genoux devant lui.

-Maintenant tu vas me fenir avec ta petit bouche chéri, voila ma demande.

Ichigo ne discuta pas les ordres de son amant, il décida de na pas tarder et prit son membre dans la bouche. Il le suça énergiquement et Grimmjow ne tarda pas à venir éjaculant dans la bouche de son amant.

Grimmjow utilisa ses dernières forces pour porter son amant jusqu'a son lit, il se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en se prenant dans les bras.

-C'était magique, s'extasia Ichigo

-Je trouva aussi que je suis magique répliqua Grimmjow. Son amant rigola à la blaque et lui tapa l'épaule.

-je t'aime Ichi

-Moi aussi Grimm.

Il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et passèrent un agréable nuit.


End file.
